


Pirate Butcher

by JeckParadox



Category: One Piece, Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Marine protagonist, Marines, Mind Hopping, Multiple Personalities, body switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: A certain Seaman First Class, a man by the name of Butcher, ate a Devil Fruit in his youth. He thought it gave him the power to inflict pain at a distance, but when he was killed in the line of duty by one of Arlong's pirates he realizes what his power can *really* do. When he's killed, his powers, his memories, his soul, end up inside the body of his killer. And if his killer happens to have powers of their own, the next time he dies, he takes those powers along with him.He begins a journey to get himself killed by every menace against the World Government that he can find. Taking their names, their skills, their powers, one by one by one. Accumulating strength in order to achieve his ultimate goal: ending the age of piracy personally.He becomes many different people along the way. But all of them are Butcher.--An idea that suddenly struck me. The only thing that really connects this to Worm is the powerset of the main character, Butcher.





	Pirate Butcher

"Can our brand of justice allow us to overlook the castle of an unchecked Pirate?!" Commodore Pudding asked, pointing out the offending structure. 

"IT WOULD NOT!" we responded as a group to the Commodore's question.

Joining the Marines wasn't exactly what I thought it would be like. The propaganda and advertisements the quiet little town I grew up on painted it as a glamorous lifestyle. Sailing the open seas, having the adventure of a lifetime. My fellow sailors as lifelong friends. Making mountains of cash while being the grand hero- carrying the banner of justice and crushing every pirate in the sea! The ladies would be all over you, the men would want to be you!

It wasn't... quite like that. For one thing, no matter how "popular with the ladies" being a Marine should make you, I was surrounded by nothing but men 99% of the time, and when I did have time to chase tail while on leave, well, so did hundreds of other Marine men. 

But I still don't regret it. That tiny town on a nameless island just wasn't where I was going to spend my life. Ever since that day I ate a disgusting red fruit- I knew I was meant for something _grander_. It was destiny, I was sure of it. Sure, my power isn't spectacularly useful, but being able to make anyone I look at experience searing pain just by _wanting_ them to counted for a lot in a fight. Devil Fruit users were put on the fast-track towards promotion. 

Which was why, despite how little time I've actually spent in the Marines, I'm already a Seaman First Class, rather than just a Seaman Recruit or Apprentice. 

As far as officers went, Commodore Pudding was probably the best I could have gotten. The rumor mill at the Marine Base told all kinds of horror stories about insane commanding officers. People who abused their power, set themselves up as kings of their own little territory, or who went absolutely overboard with the whole "justice" thing, slaughtering criminals, rather than just arresting them. 

Commodore Pudding was moral, understanding, harsh but fair. I had received more than one talking-to about my more carefree attitude, but he was a good man, more or less, who I could trust to have my back if something ever happened. 

"Ready a cannon!" the Commodore shouted. "I want those pirates to know that we're here to take them down for all the crimes they've committed!"

Our sniper lined the shot up.  "I can aim directly at their leader, Commodore!"

Pudding grinned, "Then do so!" I wince as the cannon goes off. It sails through the air, making a clear arc for the pirate stronghold. The whole crew waits with bated breath. 

"...It must have been a dud, Commodore." 

Pudding frowns, "Then fire another! This is a sign of open hostility. We're dealing with fishmen here, so no one let down your guard!"

Ah, I guess if he had one flaw it was that he was a _bit_ racist. But honestly, the only fishmen who lived in the East Blue were pirates. I blink as something shoots out of the water- shit!

The fishman spits out something that knocks the sniper over, the Seaman Recruit was on the ground, now, and not moving. "Fishman!" one of my crewmates shouted, men around me started drawing weapons, while I prepared to use my power on him. 

"Wait!" the Commodore shouts. "You're one of Arlong's men, correct? I am Commodore Pudding Pudding of the 77th Marine Branch. We are an elite branch that-" I blink, as the Commodore goes down from another spit projectile. 

I'm just as enraged as the others, "Kill him!" I shout, directing my power at him. The fishman shouts in pain as I begin affecting him. He falls to his knees, and as my fellow-sailors rush him, I'm sure that we'll avenge our Commanding Officer. Unfortunately, before anyone else can even get close, the whole boat starts to shake. 

"Wh-what the hell did you do?!" the fishman growls, I realize too late that I had looked away from him. "Whatever! You'll all be dead soon. My comrade's taken out your rudder."

"W-What?" Commodore Pudding stammers, forcing himself back up. 

I can't help but smile as the Commodore gets up, but quickly frown at the blood blossoming from his shoulder. "I didn't hit any vital spots" the Fishman says, "But your ship is stranded... and what happens next will be your punishment, for thinking you could hurt your betttAGGGH!" 

"Seaman Butcher, stop that!" Pudding orders, and I stop. 

"He's too dangerous to just be allowed to talk." I argue back.

"So... its _you_ who hurt me?" the fishman asks, "A Devil Fruit user?" 

I raise my fists, "Yeah! Scared yet?"

"Hah! Devil Fruit Users think they're invincible." he says, "But really, it just means you're even easier to kill than regular humans. Enjoy the sea." he slips off the side, and dives into the ocean. 

"C-Commodore!" the lookout screams, "A giant whirlpool just formed in front of us!"

"Steer away!" Pudding orders, before looking suddenly haunted, "They destroyed the rudder." 

As the ship is drawn closer to the growing vortex, Pudding suddenly starts barking orders, "Everyone to the life boats! Saving the ship is impossible! Double time, to the life boats! Don't stop and grab anything, to the life boats!" 

I rush after the others, hurrying towards the sides, but the ship suddenly heaves as it hits the edge of the vortex. I'm flung off my feet, slamming into the mast. I black out for a moment- I'm stronger than three of the average sailor, but I'm not tougher. By the time I'm struggling back to my feet, the entire ship is swaying. Water is spraying everywhere and I can hear the rest of my crew screaming as walls of water rise all around us. 

I can hear the groan of steel and lumber as the ship gives in under the pressure. 

I'm hit by a piece of debris and knocked off the quickly breaking-up ship. As I fall, I watch as the proud "#77" written on the side slips into the water as the ship rolls over. When I hit the water, I feel my strength slip away entirely. I'm paralyzed- the curse of every Devil Fruit User, and I can do nothing as I sink deeper into the waters. 

* * *

 SEAMAN FIRST CLASS: BUTCHER I

Abilities

  * Hiri Hiri no Mi / "Ouch Ouch" Fruit (Self-named): The User can cause continuous searing pain within a single target in view. By breaking line-of-sight, the target can escape. Grants mild super-strength to the user (nothing special by One Piece standards). Unknown to Butcher, it had another, hidden, ability...



* * *

 I'm lost in the dark for what feels like hours. 

And by the time I wake up, I feel just as terrible as I did when I was drowning. 

In fact, I'm still here, underwater. My paralysis weighs heavy on my whole body, and its all I can do to even open my eyes. Staring down at me are two fishmen- the big-lipped one who shot the Commodore, and one I haven't seen before, with two top-knots and huge fins on his arms. 

"Uh, you okay there Hachi?" Chew- how do I know that name? Asks. 

"I... I feel terrible..." I say in a voice that isn't my own, with a mouth that isn't my own. My heart-rate sky-rockets, and I struggle desperately, but the paralysis keeps me from moving a limb. "What happened to me?"

"Did you pull a muscle moving that reef, or something?" the other, Kuroobi, asks. 

"M-must have." I say, but I didn't mean to say that! What's going on!? "But it feels like something's wrong in my head." I didn't say that either! 

No... I did say that, didn't I? I did! Wait, what? No. Huh?

My name... is Hachi. I'm an Octopus Fishman. I think. But I'm also Seaman First Class of Branch 77. One of the many sailors that I just killed with the whirlpool I made by moving the reef. 

That... that can't be right. 

"Did you get hit on the head?" Kuroobi asks, looking concerned. The murderer. One of my best friends.

"No." I answer, "I think... it's a Devil Fruit thing." I try, and Chew looks worried.

"They did have one aboard, he did something to me, and my whole body felt like it was on fire!"

"He's... in my head." I say, terrified, "I can hear him, I think. Inside my head. I remember _doing_ that to you, Chew!"

My two friends, two of the fishman bastards who killed my Commodore and killed my crew, share a look of concern, "Let's get you to Arlong. He'll be able to fix things."

"Y-Yeah." I say, I needed to get out of the water to use my power on these killers and avenge... the Marines I killed. That can't be right. "My name is Hachi." I tell myself, forcefully. "My name is Hachi!"

The others look at me, and I feel terrible, at war with myself in every way possible. 

"My name is Butcher, too." I say.

* * *

 

PIRATE? BUTCHER II - HATCHAN

Incarnations

  1. Seaman First Class Butcher: Hiri Hiri no Mi / "Ouch Ouch" Fruit (Self-named): **The User can cause continuous searing pain within a single target in view. By breaking line-of-sight, the target can escape.** Grants mild super-strength to the user (nothing special by One Piece standards). **The soul of the User enters the body of the User's killer, and takes memories, skills, personality, and, most importantly, powers along with it. Powers, in this case, meaning unique skills or Devil Fruit abilities.**
  2. Hatchan: Octopus Fishman Swordsmanship skills, six limbs, water-breathing, and the strength of 10 men. Unfortunately, _should Butcher II be killed, the only new ability that would be passed on is the swordsmanship._




End file.
